


a dreamer and a blood stained rose

by hydedrjekyll



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, Other, artemis is a sad child im sorry my son, death is mentioned, slight angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-16
Updated: 2017-05-16
Packaged: 2018-11-01 15:40:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10924899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hydedrjekyll/pseuds/hydedrjekyll
Summary: he was always dreaming, but he was never asleep





	a dreamer and a blood stained rose

**Author's Note:**

> leave a comment or kudos if you like! constructive critisism is always welcome!

Artemis had always been a dreamer, happily and silently drifting away into his own little world ever since he was small. No one knew of his fantasy world besides his brother, who helped him form the wondrous world and truly gave the place some life. It first started early in the mornings on saturday’s eagerly standing up , chanting each of the heroic groups catchphrase, and mimicking each of their moves on their favourite cartoon. Then it moved onto defeating the big and evil spider queen (who was always kind enough to make them lunch after her defeat) after school.

It even continued on in school, with the small and sickly child sitting in the classroom with his teacher during gym class, silently adrift in his own bubble. But as they grew older so did their dreams, and sol soon moved on from that shared fantasy as art clung onto it even tighter, not wanting to lose any sort of hope he had in that soon to be delusion coming true. He delved deeper into his slowly growing world, quickly consuming anything he could find related to it, from video games to even the simplest of online forums, he took it all in.  
No one seemed to mind or notice his constant daydreaming, which suited him just fine. Even in his college years the dream lingered on,late nights working on his drawings, imagining these characters to a whole new depth with each stroke of a pen or pencil. He never was one for conversations, even as rumors swirled around about a tall monster that was only seen out on campus for class, the only link connecting him to the outside world was his childhood friend, and then roommate. Silence had always filled the dorm, save for each others soft breathing and the faint flickering of a tv, long forgotten by them both in favour of watching work unfold.the college years had come and gone, as a idealizing monster shut himself away once again, a small, yet every important owl constantly by his side;tucked away in a small, yet comfortable apartment;a compact style for a simple hermit.

He only had two constants in his life: the soft hoots of his owl,saw, as he pecked at soft cheek for food and company, and his elder brother stopping by to check on him. Kisses on the cheeks and curtains being opened despite protests to stay in the dark  were always brought along with the older, yet very small sibling. A strong smell of lavender and rose filled the air and always seemed to linger long after he's gone, a scent of comfort and security that always seemed to soothe frazzled nerves. Even a scent so strongly intertwined with comfort and home could get tainted. 

One regretful line, a sickening crunch as a severed wing fell to the ground as a now paling and apologizing older brother backed into a corner,fearing for what he may have unleashed. Red was all that filled artemis’ vision and a harsh crack could be heard as solaris crumpled to the ground, a dark red now puddling on the ground. Still in the heat of the moment, the air tense and stiff;he slowly moved to hiding the evidence,and silently made a call home, shame in his voice. Each moment after that was spent silently in his bed, dreaming of being in his own world once again;the soft hoots of a bird no longer heard for he had given him to spend time with his siblings phoenix, whose soft flickering flames seemed dull out of mourning. Sleep was all he could do now, to tired and ashamed to even roll out of bed, and maybe it was fate that decided to intervene one faithful day. A gas line break was all it would take for his sleeping form to drift away into the afterlife, unaware until he saw the headline articles and the strong smell of sulfur reached his nostrils.


End file.
